futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Alliances (Volatile Disposition)
Introduction to Alliances The concept of alliances in Volatile Disposition are very vague and different. They can constitute religious to economic unions, or perhaps a military pact for defence. Whatever they might be, you can be assured that these alliances are unique, possibly strong or loose, and dependent on a multitude of differing factors. Alliance Map Navy Blue '''indicates ATO members. '''Light Blue indicates non-members friendly to the ATO. Mustard Yellow '''indicates Federation head countries. '''Yellow '''indicates subordinate nations of the Federation independent only in name. '''Dark Grey '''indicates ISAWA member nations. '''Grey '''indicates friendly nations or puppet states of the ISAWA. '''Dark Green '''indicates the EADP's core nations. '''Green '''indicates member nations on individual treaties (read section on the EADP). '''Turqoise indicates founding AEAN nations. Light Turqoise indicates later members of the AEAN. Dark Red '''indicates MDP members. '''Light Red '''indicates nations friendly to the MDP. ---- Atlantic Treaty Organisation The successor to the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation, the ATO is a military pact between multiple North American, European and South American nations. The ATO is essentially the antithesis of most other alliances in 2059: Its power is relatively evenly distributed amongst its members for what it's worth; the United States, Canada, Germany, Italy, France, Sweden and Poland being the most dominant members. The ATO is ideologically '''liberal pacifist, and rarely, if ever, commits to more than a single war at any time. It is currently in a deadlocked conflict with the Federation, and unofficially opposes the MDP, ISLWA and other nations on an individual basis. It is the ATO that pioneered many of the world's greatest minds throughout the 20th century, and as the 21st century moves on, it continues to produce creative talent like no other alliance in the world, gaining it a good reputation with many non-aligned nations. Members: * Canada * United States of America * Mexico * Free Brazil * Chile * Argentina * Free Bolivia * United Kingdom * France * Spain * Portugal * Italy * Denmark * Czechia * Slovakia * Poland * Ukraine * Latvia * Austria Federation of South America A single militaristic entity created from Venezuela, Brazil and Colombia, the Federation of South America is a fascist organisation dedicated to uniting the South American continent under a single banner. That is, ideally, it is supposed to, but the Federation is more or less a front organisation for major far-right political parties competing for ideological, economic and military domination of South America. The organisation is militaristic socialist, and has no official relations with more than a select few neutral and MDP-aligned nations. It has waged a war on the ATO, and in particular the United States, for nearly a decade, and its economy is in tatters, most industry being converted into Soviet-style government-controlled facilities. Much of the Federation's population, except its select higher class, is poorly educated, and only well-versed in menial tasks and 'sacrifice for the nation', a term pioneered by one of the Federation's founders, Jair Bolsonaro. The Federation's economic and cultural capabilities are scant. Where it truly shines is its ability to influence (often violently) its population to commit normally taboo actions, from suicide bombings to the usage of chemical weapons, which have frequently featured in its attacks on civilian cities. Members: * Costa Rica * Panama * Colombia * Venezuela * Guyanese State * Suriname * Ecuador * State of Brazil * Peru * Occupied Bolivia Islamic State in Algeria and West Africa The spiritual successor to the mid-2010s organisation ISIS, ISAWA took power in Algeria and several nations in West Africa in the late 2030s, forming the new extremist Islamic organisation. Most of its 'member states' are regarded and governed as provinces, while it exercises an extreme amount of religious power over its people. The only exceptions to this rule are Nigeria, which operates autonomously, and the Central African Republic, now a negotiation zone for an ongoing ceasefire between ISAWA and the EADP. In practice, ISAWA has multiple sympathisers in South Asia, and while it has no direct opposition except from the EADP, it has earned the ire of the ATO. The organisation is a religious economic giant, '''that while militarily incapable thanks to overexpansion, has been able to gain consistent customers in the MDP and AEAN due to its burgeoning resources, most notably its minerals. ISAWA lacks proper military strength or educational upbringing, but its vast economic resources will allow others to turn a blind eye to the group's more nefarious sides. Its foreign relations continue to rely on a policy of indifference from the East for resources. '''Members: * Holy State of Sarahwi and Morrocco * New Islamic State of Northwest Africa * Lower Islamic Union of West Africa * United West African States * Nigeria * Chad * Cameroon * Gabon * South Sudan * Occupied Sudan East African Defence Pact Designed to unite the nations of Southeastern Africa against their extreme neighbours, the EADP is an odd alliance. For starters, none of its members are actually in the organisation except for three, thanks to an odd deal called the 'Free Affiliation Deal', which allows them to be affiliated to the EADP while not being official members. One of the EADP's strongest nations isn't even one of these three - South Africa - but that doesn't stop the EADP from being what it is. The EADP is an economic military alliance '''with left-libertarian ideals of how the economy and the world should work. Funded in part by the United States and France, the organisation is slowly but surely solving issues of systemic corruption in Africa, and has created a relatively stable area within its borders. It is directly opposed to ISAWA mainly due to is ideology. Its dominant nations are the CZZB Union (as is the proper abbrevation), South Africa and Tanzania. The EADP is a slow-moving organisation that is closely knit thanks to the existence of a far greater threat right next to it. But for what its worth, to an extent, the organisation is succeeding at what successive governments and dictators failed to do: they're always and constantly moving forward. '''Members: * South Africa * Congolese-Zambian-Zimbabwean-Botswanan Union * Angola * Mozambique * Malawi * Tanzania * Somaliland * Uganda * Kenya * Ethiopia * Rwanda * Burundi Association of East Asian Nations Hideki Tojo did not get his dream of a Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere in the 1940s, but he would be proud of the Japan he saw today. The AEAN was formed by a Japanese-Indonesian-Indian tripartite pact to bolster economic and foreign ties in East Asia, as well as to counter MDP influence. The organisation quickly grew to swallow much of the remaining countries not already under MDP and Chinese influence. The AEAN is a economic reactionary organisation. It never takes the first step in anything other than technology, which it has often shared with the ATO to counter MDP influence. While officially, the AEAN is a 'multicultural organisation', it turns a blind eye to race-nationalist sentiments within its own borders and with some of its trading partners, most notably ISAWA. The AEAN, much like the ATO, has a relatively equal spread of dominant nations - Japan, Taiwan, Korea, Indonesia, Malaysia, the Philippines and India. It has a special touch for countering Chinese actions in the region, with Japan and Indonesia supplying Tibet and Xinjiang in their bid to be free from China. The organisation will always start off as the underdog, but its long term strength in any conflict is guaranteed. * Russian Far Eastern Republic * Japan * Unified Korea * Taiwan * Philippines * South Vietnam * Indonesia * Thailand * Malaysia * Singapore * Papua New Guinea * Free Myanmar * Rakhine State * Bangladesh * India * Tibet * Nepal * East Turkestan Moscow Defence Pact Oh, the stereotypical bad-guy alliance. That's right: the MDP is a Russian-Chinese alliance of necessity due to both countries' general isolation to the world. After the Third World War, Russia may have split up, but it is most certainly not out of the running, as is China. The MDP is a self-sufficient military alliance, thanks mostly to the resources of Siberia and Central Asia the organisation has been able to get. The MDP is in indirect conflict with AEAN members Japan, East Turkestan and Tibet, all of which have held on thanks to an uneasy ceasefire signed in 2057. The ATO also treats the organisation with general derision, and while there is no official direction from the ATO against it, the ATO has blocked off all exports and imports to and from most of its member nations. Sometimes the classic gentlemen will always stay the same. Shaken but not stirred, the MDP, led by China and Russia, can prove to be a formidable force when wielded correctly, but one single misstep could have the entire organisation falling into the hands of its greatest rivals: the AEAN and ATO. * Western Russia * Siberia * Kazakhstan * Belarus * Latvia * State of Crimea * Pakistan * Turkey * Egypt * Uzbekistan * Tajikistan * Turkmenistan * Kyrgyzstan Non-aligned nations Perhaps the smartest of them all, the non-aligned nations are nations that line the borders and coasts of the world, never choosing to join an alliance. Some of them have gotten closer to organisations over the years but never joined, others have stayed completely neutral. Leaning towards the ATO * Australia * Uruguay * Greenland * Paraguay * Hungary * Serbia * Sweden * Norway Lean'''ing towards the AEAN * Afghanistan * Democratic Iran * Iraq * Free Republic of Arabia * United Arab Emirates * Oman * Qatar '''Fully Neutral * Switzerland * Finland * Croatia * Bosnia-Herzegovina * Romania * Moldova * Montenegro * Kosovo * Bulgaria * Macedonia * Albania * Greece * Syria * Lebanon * Jordan * Israel * Saudi Arabia * Yemen * Libya * Tunisia * Somalia * Madagascar * Mozambique * Malawi * eSwatini * Eritrea * New Zealand Category:Volatile Disposition